


Doctor, Doctor

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Check Up, Couch Cuddles, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Lunch, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Ethan has to go to his yearly check-up but he is scared so you tag along with him to keep him company and not scared





	Doctor, Doctor

You were lying in bed snuggled up to Ethan when Ethan’s alarm went off waking you both up. “No, mom I don’t wanna get up.” Ethan mumbled in his sleep. You laughed “come on the day’s a wasting we gotta get up.” 

Ethan sighed “fine, fine” Ethan kissed you and got up stretching he looked at his phone and his heart stopped in his chest, today was his doctor exam for his yearly check up. Ethan hated the doctor, he was fine going when he was a kid because it was fun and he got suckers and his mom got to go with him. 

Now being an adult and having to go alone sucked. You came up behind Ethan and put your arms around his waist “what’s wrong babe?” Ethan just sighed “oh, I just have to go to the doctor today it's time for my yearly check up.” “Oh, why do you feel so tense about it?” You rubbed Ethan’s bare shoulders. 

Ethan turned around and faced you “because I hate going to the doctor alone.” You smiled “well you got me now, I can go with you if you like?” Ethan just hugged you “yes, please I’m kind of afraid of the doctor.” You smiled “aww Ethan don’t be afraid there just there to help us, yes some can be quacks but can’t do anything about it. Now let’s go take a nice hot shower to wake us up and we can have breakfast and we will head out okay?” 

Ethan just nodded his head and trotted into the bathroom with you trailing being. You both took your showers and you took Ethan’s mind off going to the doctor with a little messing around in the shower. After that you made your way into the kitchen and you whipped up some breakfast. 

After full and all of your amazing pancakes Ethan got himself ready to head out to his doctor, Dr. Kelly. She was a nice lady and always liked Ethan. She loved his blue hair until he dyed it back to brown. She didn’t know about him dating you so she would be meeting you for the first time today. 

You and Ethan made their way into your car and you drove down to the local hospital in town and made your way to the side where the little clinic was. You parked in the visitor-parking garage and turned off the car. Ethan was kind of shaking abit and looked a little pale. You reached over and grabbed his hand “are you going to be okay love?” 

Ethan just nodded “yeah, just as long as you're with me I’ll be fine.” “Okay, come on then we don’t want to be late and have to sit in the waiting room for long.” “Yeah, I hate that with their old magazines and terrible TV and babies crying.” “Well, let’s hope it’s not packed today for being a Monday. “

Ethan and you made your way into the clinic and you hated hospitals because you been in them for a while because of family and friends but you were here for Ethan and you manned up and made your way inside. You went down the hallway to the area where the little clinic was. 

Ethan went to the front desk “hello, may I help you?” “Yes, I’m here to see Dr. Kelly for a ten a.m. appointment for my yearly check up.” “Okay, just sign in here and a nurse will come out shortly and call your name to be taken to a room.” Ethan nodded and sighed his name and went to sit next to you. 

You were reading a random magazine about plants and Ethan looked around the room just trying to keep his mind off of what was going around he watched whatever was on the TV. There was a little boy playing with some toys by his mom, thank goodness there was no crying babies it was quiet in the room today. 

The door opened and a nurse came out looking around the room “Ethan?” Ethan looked up and nodded and got up “right this way please.” “Wait, can my girlfriend come with me?” the nurse nodded “sure, we got an extra chair in the room she can sit just as long as she don’t get in the way of the doctor.” “I won't.” “Okay, come on then.” 

You and Ethan followed her into a hallway “okay Mr. Nester I’m going to weight you first before we head into the exam room, so if you take off your shoes and step onto the scale please.” Ethan nodded and took off his shoes and stepped onto the scale. The nurse moved something and looked at the numbers. 

“Okay, good weight of 157, okay if you follow me we will put you into an exam room.” Ethan nodded again and you followed them into the exam room one. “Okay, go ahead and leave your shoes off and go ahead and hop onto the exam table. I’ll just be taking your blood pressure and a few other tests then Dr. Kelly will be here to do your full exam.” 

Ethan nodded and pulled up the sleeve on his T-shirt and the nurse got the blood pressure machine and she helped Ethan place his arm into the machine and let its do its work. Once it was done it read 120/80bp. “Okay, your BP is normal that’s good, now I’m just going to check your ears and eyes.” 

The nurse grabbed the thing to check ears and eyes and did what she had to do. “Okay your eyes and ears are good, okay well I have done my tests and Dr. Kelly will be here shortly so just relax.” Ethan nodded “okay thank you nurse.” A knock was sounded at the door “come in” Ethan said. Dr. Kelly walked in “hello Ethan been a while?” “Hello Dr. Kelly, and yeah it has been.” 

“So, who is this lovely lady here in my exam room?” you blushed “hi I’m Y/N I’m Ethan’s girlfriend.” Ah, well nice to meet you Y/N.” “Likewise Dr. Kelly.” “Okay so you just relax there Y/N while I take good care of your boyfriend.” Ethan was a little scared still but he relaxed at you were in the room. “Okay Ethan just going to ask you some questions first then I will do my exam.” 

Ethan nodded “okay, that’s fine.” “Okay, so how has your eating habits been?” “Its good, Y/N cooks a lot of healthy food and once in a while we will junk out but not so much. I’ve been trying to cut back on the junky foods.” “Ah, well that’s good a slice of cake is good once in a while but not so much.” Ethan laughed “yeah you know me, I used to be in love with cake.” Yeah, you were.” 

“Okay, let’s see any colds of flu or any sickness recently?” “Nope, been fine nothing has hit me or anything.” “Okay, that’s good, no new meds or anything?” “No, still med free, only thing I had to take a week ago was for a headache but you know me when I play my YouTube games.” Dr. Kelly laughed “yeah, you need to tone down that rage sometimes Ethan” as she pointed a finger at him. 

“Yes, Dr. Kelly I know.” “Okay last questions how’s everything inside working, no heart issues or anything like that?” “Nope, everything is in working order.” “Okay, good that clears up my questions, okay I’m going to do the exam now. So if you could take off your shirt and I’ll adjust the bed here so it’s more comfy for you.” 

Ethan nodded and took off his shirt and got comfy when the bed was aligned. “Okay, first I’m going to check your pulse.” Ethan nodded “okay, if you could just turn your head sideways.” Ethan did and Dr. Kelly placed two fingers on Ethan’s pulse point and looked at her watch timing Ethan’s pulse. 

“Okay, your pulse rate is 74 and a little jumpy but that’s okay its normal.” “Now let’s take a listen to your heartbeat shall we?” Ethan nodded and Dr. Kelly took off her stethoscope and warmed it up so it wasn’t cold, she placed it on Ethan’s chest listening to each area of Ethan’s heart. “Okay, Ethan now take a nice deep breath and hold it.” 

Ethan did so and Dr. Kelly listened to Ethan’s heartbeat. “Okay now let it out nice and slowly.” Ethan did so “okay, you can breathe normally now.” “Okay, I’m going to listen to your lungs now, so if you take one more big deep breath and then let it out nice and slowly.” Ethan did so and Dr. Kelly took off her stethoscope and placed it around her neck. 

“Okay, your heart and lungs sound good and healthy, your heart rate was a little fast, you sure you’re okay Ethan you seem nervous by the sound of your heartbeat?” Ethan sighed “yeah, you know me I was never a fan of coming here.” Dr. Kelly nodded I know Ethan, its okay we are almost done I got a few more tests to run.” Ethan nodded “okay, I’m going to look at your stomach now and do some pushes. Let me know if anything hurts okay?” 

Ethan nodded and Dr. Kelly pushed in random areas of Ethan’s stomach and he nodded “nothing hurts.” “Okay, good that seems normal then. Okay a few more tests and then all done.” Dr. Kelly continued her exam checking Ethan’s eyes and ears with the eye and ear machine then after that made sure his reflexes were in tiptop shape, which they were.

“Okay, well that should do it Ethan you are one healthy young man. So I’ll see you for your next check up okay?” Ethan nodded “oh Ethan, don’t forget this.” Dr. Kelly handed him a blue sucker. Ethan laughed “thanks Dr. Kelly you know me oh so well.” She smiled “bye Ethan.” Bye.” 

Ethan signed out and you made your way back to the car with Ethan sucking on his blue sucker and holding your hand “now, see that wasn’t so bad?” Ethan stuck out his tongue at you and it was blue from the sucker. “Don’t make me bite that tongue mister.” Ethan laughed “now it wasn’t bad, but I’m hungry now can we get lunch and just go home.” 

You smiled “yes, I think you earned an amazing lunch and tons of cuddles when we get home.” “Yay.” Ethan said and hugged you. 

The end.


End file.
